


Important

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word important has haunted Draco all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important

**Author's Note:**

> I read a post that only fics with exactly 100 words are drabbles so I challenged myself to write one.

Important. Draco has known this word his whole life. Family is important. Blood is important. Grades are important. Money. Social status. Manners. Having an heir. He has heard the word way too often. With time, he learned to loath it. Too much of what was supposed to be important had only created problems for him.

Years after the end of the war he heard it again.

“You’re important to me, Draco.” Harry thought he was important. No one had ever told him _he_ was important.

He smiled brightly at Harry. “You’re important to me, too.”

Maybe _important_ wasn’t so bad.


End file.
